To Leave Behind the Past
by AniHitachiinLover
Summary: She was wounded and he helped her, what he didn’t get was why he was so in love with her. Edward/ Kagome Twilight/ Inuyasha


Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

Summary: She was wounded and he helped her, what he didn't get was why he was so in love with her. Edward/ Kagome

Chapter. 1

'_Damit damit I need to get away just keep running just keep running!!!_' Kagome was screaming in her mind, she had been hurt really badly underneath her heart. '_Dam you Inuyasha, you had to protect her…you left me for dead! I'll never forgive you!'_

Kagome began to stumble as her vision started getting black and blurry, '_I wish for once I was happy, why do I always have to be so selfless everyone ended up happy even Inuyasha!!' _Kagome thought back when she wished for everyone's happiness and their pains to be no more.

~Flashback~

Kagome was standing in the middle of the battle field, blood all over her face and in her right palm the complete shikon no tama shined innocently.

She had stopped wearing her uniform instead she was wearing some black tight jeans with a tight black tank top with a jacket over it leaving it open for all to see her clearly flat stomach and on her feet were some DC's that she had gotten.

On her belly button was a piercing which her mother thought was cute and Inuyasha yelled at her badly for. She had also gotten Sango to teach her how to use a sword, Miroku the staff and Inuyasha well more sword wielding.

"Why! Why did everyone all those innocent lives have to die!" Kagome yelled clutching her hands to her face. "Why you stupid little jewel, you ruined so many lives…"

S

ango and Miroku stood their covered in blood as well looking down at Kagome as she continued to cry her heart out. "Oh Kagome-Chan.." Sango started to say as she kneel and was about to embrace Kagome. "Kagome…wha.." Kagome stood suddenly and looked down at Sango.

"Its…its…my fault, its my fault all those innocent people died! Its my fault that Sango's family died! Don't you see if I hadn't let myself fall down the well or let the jewel shatter this would have never happened!!" Kagome looked down at the jewel in her palm.

"Even Inuyasha believed that it was my fault for everything that has happened…" she whispered in a small voice.

"That's why he left us to fight Naraku by ourselves…he needed more then anything to protect Kikyo…." Kagome smiled thou it was a painful smile.

"Kagome that's…!" Sango began but Kagome stopped her. "Sango! You cant protect Inuyasha I always thought he loved me but I was a blind fool…I'm going to make it up to you guys, I'm going to make it better" Kagome smiled and it was of happiness as she looked at the jewel.

"Kagome don't do anything..!" Kagome smiled as she ran from Sango. _'I'm going to make this right_!' Before Sango could run after her Miroku grabbed her around the waist.

"Sango dear I think Kagome wants to make amends to those who have died.." Sango looked up at Miroku who closed his eyes for his friend who he felt was a sister.

Kagome ran as far as she could, she needed to get to the well before Inuyasha got to her and demanded she give him the shikon. As she neared it she felt Inuyasha's auras along with Kikyo's, when she reached the edge of the forest she saw Inuyasha facing Kikyo but began to face her, Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha's demon in control.

Kikyo smirked, "So Kagome I see you're here to hand over the jewel. That was very nice of you to do that" Kagome set her face emotionless, "You bitch your not getting the jewel, now just move outta the way so I don't have to kill you."

"Haha what's this the little defenseless girls got a sense of courage well this shall be interesting. Inuyasha! Attack! Attack Now!" she yelled, '_Dam and I have to bring her back to life' _Kagome thought as she got her blades out. (Sango made them for specially for her so she could use her purity powers)

She was fighting her hardest and when she finally got Inuyasha on his the ground, she grabbed the jewel from her pocket and began her wish. "I wish that Kikyo never had died from Naraku and her and Inuyasha were both human and together happy, Sango and Miroku happy and that her family was never killed and last but not least that they…" before she could finish Kikyo shot her rite on the bottom of where her heart was.

"….forgot about me so that they don't feel sorrow for me and send me to my time were I belonged from the start…" Kagome said as tears streamed down her and Inuyasha's eyes started going back to normal and looked shocked at Kagome. "…I'll never forget you Inuyasha…." She said something that Inuyasha didn't hear, tears streamed down his face as everything began to glow.

~end Flashback~

"Daddy!! Daddy!! Kagome wont leave me alone she keeps pulling my hair cause she don't got it silver!!" yelled Jin as he ran towards Inuyasha with Kagome running after him and Miroku running after Kagome.

Miroku finally caught Kagome when she was going to pounce on Jin, "Sigh Kagome what has your mother been telling you about chasing Jin?" Miroku said a bit annoyed.

'_Man this girl is a handful and then with twins on the way…I wished Lady Kikyo was wrong but than again she has FOUR on the way to many after these twins no more…'_

Before he could finish his thoughts Sango came over to were he was as her belly stuck out and her beautiful face had sweat running down her forehead from all the housework.

'…_Maybe one more couldn't hurt._'

"PAPA!!!!" yelled Kagome as she tackled him along with Jin. '_Or not…_' "Miroku how come you didn't play with me like that when I was younger!" yelled Shippo as he tackled him down too.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene before him. '_Why does it feel like someone's missing_…' He looked at the sky and saw someone smile down at him but couldn't see the face. "…I love you Inuyasha…take care of everyone…"

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kikyo walk towards him with a smile on her face. '_Oh well..'_

________

_Ani: Don't worry! Next chapter you'll see the crossover with Inuyasha and Twilight!!!_

_XD but for now review! I got so into it so ill update quick! C: Thanks for reading! ^.^_


End file.
